


Блядь - вместо тысячи слов

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2009), Звёздный Путь (Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: — Судя по звукам, опять пьёшь, Lyonya? — усмехнулся Паша.





	

Леонард пришёл домой в половине восьмого, закрыл за собой дверь и устало привалился к стене возле вешалки. Подняв взгляд на часы, он мрачно прокомментировал:

— Блядь.

Сняв ботинки и прибрав их на полку обувной этажерки, Леонард прямо в куртке пошёл в гостиную, где на журнальном столике его дожидался ноутбук.

Пока система загружалась, Леонард разделся, оставшись только в рубашке и брюках, и, по дороге снимая носки, прошёл к ноутбуку, включил скайп и сразу же нашёл в списке контактов Pizdetc-na-kcholodetc89.

Под бодрые гудки исходящего аудиовызова Леонард босиком прошлёпал к мини-бару, выудил оттуда бутылку вина, скривился, окинул взглядом оставшийся ассортимент и всё-таки решил остановиться на изначальном выборе.

— Мой любимый клиент! — донёсся от ноутбука жизнерадостный голос, и Леонард улыбнулся, не оборачиваясь.

— Чего ж ты деньги тогда не берёшь, Pasha, — ехидно заметил он, откупоривая бутылку и делая хороший глоток.

— Судя по звукам, опять пьёшь, Lyonya? — усмехнулся Паша.

Леонард вернулся к дивану, удобно располагаясь напротив светлого экрана, с которого на него смотрел симпатичный паренёк в одних трусах, вольготно раскинувшийся на кровати.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — намеренно понизив голос, заметил Леонард, и парень на экране сладко поёжился, заёрзав на кровати.

— Вообще-то из нас двоих платить должен я, — искренне признался Паша и томно заулыбался, — я от твоего голоса моментально завожусь. Где ты пропадал? Я заждался!

Леонард расстегнул манжеты на рубашке и отпил ещё вина.

— Ну извини, Паш, — с искренней ноткой раскаяния ответил он, — на работе задержался. Сложный… случай.

— И всё-таки ты, наверное, адвокат, — предположил Паша вслух, заставляя Леонарда рассмеяться — эту игру они начали практически с самого знакомства, — и знаменитый, потому что иначе по какой ещё причине ты всё ещё не включаешь веб-камеру? Я не верю, что ты урод. У мужчины с таким голосом должна быть соответствующая внешность.

— Мир не идеален, — вздохнул Леонард и, пользуясь тем, что собеседник его не видит, взглянул на Пашу с болезненной тоской, — уж прости.

Паша откинулся на подушки, растягиваясь на кровати — веб-камера была установлена так, чтобы в этой позиции его было видно лучше всего — и протянул:

— Да ну.

Леонард не стал спорить. Вместо этого он отставил бутылку и закатал рукава.

— Паш, я как пришёл, сразу к тебе. Потерпишь, пока я соображу чего-нибудь поесть?

Паша как будто ждал этих слов — выудил из-под подушки пачку листов и грозно согласился:

— Потерплю. Но при условии, что ты послушаешь, как я читаю свою роль!

— О, с удовольствием, — ответил Леонард и, подхватив ноутбук, понёс его на кухню, где давным-давно сделал для таких случаев специальную полку, откуда Пашу было хорошо слышно.

***

Ещё два года назад Леонард по вечерам возвращался к любимой, как он думал, невесте по имени Мириам и ужинал с ней, а потом долго и нежно брал её на огромной кровати, которую купил в их дом. Дело стремительно шло к свадьбе, когда в его жизни появился Джим Кирк.

Джим был младше на пять лет, сверкал исподлобья нечеловечески голубыми глазами и так обаятельно улыбался, что Леонард забывал обо всём — и о разосланных приглашениях, и о Мириам, и о бархатных занавесках в их общую спальню. Джим моментально стал для Леонарда центром вселенной и был таким естественным и открытым, что Леонарду казалось — они знакомы всю жизнь.

Неизвестно, как Леонард дожил до тридцати восьми и не разобрался со своей ориентацией сразу, но факт оставался фактом: Мириам поймала его в номере отеля, когда они с Джимом трахались. Это был не первый — шестой раз, Леонард считал, и в тот день проклял свою любовь к аэрографии: Мириам просто проезжала мимо, но не узнать чёрную машину, на которой красовались россыпи звёздных систем и космические туманности, не могла.

Джим бросил его спустя два месяца ради парня, имени которого Леонард не запомнил. У него, кажется, была странная кличка — то ли Крок, то ли Спок… Впрочем, это было неважно. Джим изменил судьбу Леонарда, и теперь он учился как-то справляться с тем, кто он есть.

Так в его жизни появилось порно, а затем и Павел Чехов.

***

На самом деле тот видеоролик, с которого всё началось, ему кинула его медсестра, Кристина Чепэл.

«Леонард, ты совсем себя загнал, — подписала она прикреплённую ссылку, — расслабься, тебе понравится».

Вопрос, что Кристина забыла на порносайте для геев, выветрился из головы Леонарда, едва он всмотрелся в главного героя. По сюжету того звали Дмитрий, и он пришёл на приём к стоматологу. Леонард был взбудоражен этим фактом — дело в том, что сам он работал по той же специальности, и, надо сказать, являлся лучшим в своём деле.

— Доктор, — ничуть не жеманно, как обычно любили говорить порно-актёры, заметил главный герой, — у меня болит зуб. Посмотрите?

Мужчина комплекции Леонарда, играющий врача, согласно навис над «Дмитрием», и вскоре раздались сладкие стоны, на которых Леонард усмехнулся — если бы все его пациенты стонали так, он бы не смог нормально работать.

И «Дмитрий», подтверждая его мысли, как бы невзначай заметил:

— Доктор, у вас, кажется, стоит.

А потом Леонард натурально пропал. Потому что «Дмитрий» совершенно не выглядел как порноактёр — он гораздо лучше смотрелся бы в каком-нибудь качественном фильме, на который не грех сходить в кинотеатр. «Дмитрий» действительно вжился в роль и играл — и Леонард поверил в то, что «Дмитрию» действительно нестерпимо захотелось отсосать у своего стоматолога. Он ошарашенно смотрел на скользящий во рту «Дмитрия» член неизвестного порноактёра и думал только об одном — что хотел бы быть на его месте.

Может, Леонард был сумасшедшим — обычно люди мастурбируют на порно, а не влюбляются в тех, кто там снимается, но человек в здравом уме не пойдёт учиться в медицинский, и Леонард начал разыскивать этого самого «Дмитрия».

Ничего проще не было на свете — «Дмитрия» звали Павел Чехов, обитал он где-то в Америке, но где конкретно — неизвестно, зато по пятницам целые сутки работал в эротическом видеочате — дочернем проекте порностудии, на которую трудился.

Поэтому в первый раз Леонард, скрепя сердце, купил Павла в приватный чат на целые сутки и вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как тот себя трахает всем, чем только можно, проговорил с ним о любимых книгах, музыкальных стилях, своей бывшей и том, что Павел любит есть на завтрак. Павел был очарован его голосом, быстро перешёл с полных форм имён на «Pasha» и «Lyonya» и, похоже, удивился только в самом начале, когда на вопрос: «Чего ты хочешь?» не услышал привычного перечисления игрушек.

— Ты не думал об актёрской карьере? — спросил его Леонард, и Павел расхохотался.

Так и начались их странные отношения.

***

— … Не думай обо мне слишком часто. Мне не нравится представлять тебя в расстроенных чувствах. Просто живи хорошо. Просто живи. С любовью, Уилл*.

Леонард тихо шмыгнул носом и сделал несколько больших глотков из бутылки с вином.

— Блядь.

Паша отложил листы, потянулся и спросил:

— Это хорошее «блядь» или плохое?

— Это совершенно охуенное блядь. Просто заебись, — с чувством ответил Леонард, — они не смогут тебя не взять.

Паша рассмеялся и взял со стола, не видимого Леонарду, здоровенную кружку с чаем, в котором плавал кусочек лимона.

— А мне кажется, Мойес слишком слезливый для первых проб. Хотя это ты настоял, помнишь?

— Помню, — Леонард улыбнулся и наконец отставил забытую тарелку из-под спагетти, которую судорожно сжимал, пока Паша зачитывал письмо Уилла к Кларк, — у тебя просто типаж романтического героя.

— Lyonya, — Паша звонко рассмеялся, — учитывая то, чем мы с тобой обычно занимаемся по вечерам, твои комплименты необычайно уместны!

— О боже, заткнись, — Леонард откинулся на спинку дивана, расслабленно выдохнув, и подавил в себе привычный порыв всё-таки поддаться на Пашины уговоры и включить веб-камеру.

— Спой мне что-нибудь, — попросил Паша и уселся, скрестив ноги и прижав ладони к керамическим бокам чашки.

Леонард вздохнул.

— У меня же нет слуха.

— Ты ошибаешься, — уверенно — как и всегда — ответил Паша и всем своим видом продемонстрировал, что готов слушать.

Леонард подумал пару мгновений, выбирая песню, а потом запел:

— My lover's got humour,  
She's the giggle at a funeral,  
Knows everybody's disapproval,  
I should've worshipped her sooner**…

Паша прикрыл глаза — он представлял себе, как Леонард выглядит, об этом они тоже говорили — и начал чуть покачиваться в такт.

Леонард пел, не особенно вдумываясь в слова — когда Паша признался, что любит эту песню, он сразу выучил её наизусть, и теперь с жадностью рассматривал Пашу, скользя взглядом по его плечам, рукам и коленям, словно пытаясь в сотый раз запомнить то, что и так отпечаталось в его памяти навсегда.

Сегодня Паши не хватило даже на то, чтобы дослушать второй куплет хотя бы до середины.

— Не могу, я так соскучился, Lyonya, — горячечно залепетал он, едва не пролив чай, когда ставил кружку, и рывками снял трусы, отбрасывая их на угол кровати.

— Тише, ковбой, — чуть осадил его Леонард, расстёгивая брюки, — подожди меня.

Паша приподнялся на локтях и умоляюще посмотрел в веб-камеру.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, и Леонард изо всех сил старался не верить бесстыже-искреннему желанию в его глазах.

— Что говорить? — спросил он, и Паша взял свой член в ладонь.

— О чём угодно.

Леонард нёс какую-то чепуху — про то, как его сегодня подрезал какой-то придурок по пути на работу, про то, что сегодня в кафетерии опять работала Кэрол и снова написала свой телефон на стаканчике с его кофе… Паша терпеть не мог пошлые разговоры в силу профессии, но обожал его голос и, отрывисто постанывая, в рваном ритме двигал рукой по члену, пытаясь сдерживаться и не заглушать Леонарда.

— Смазка, Паш, — выдохнул Леонард в какой-то момент, и Паша снова потянулся к столу.

Полка со смазкой находилась выше веб-камеры, и Леонард громко застонал, когда Пашин член качнулся у него прямо перед глазами. Безумно хотелось прикоснуться.

— Сейчас, — Паша с чуть покрасневшими щеками наносил смазку на…

— Блядь, нет! — взмолился Леонард, резко почувствовав, что готов кончить, и сжал член у основания, зашипев от неприятного, почти болезненного ощущения.

— Мне нужно, — Паша говорил короткими фразами, совсем не так, как в порно.

Дилдо было цвета обычной человеческой кожи — как-то раз Паша зачитал Леонарду целую лекцию про секс-игрушки и почему ядовито-розовая, например, окраска опасна для здоровья — но, едва представив, что на месте этого дилдо мог бы быть он сам, Леонард убрал руку от члена и вцепился в подлокотник дивана.

Паша завёл руку за спину и, отставив задницу, резко двигал в себе пальцами, чуть вздрагивая от каждого движения, а потом — вот она, профессиональность, и минуты не прошло — взял в руки дилдо.

— Паша… — хрипло прошептал Леонард, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Правила секса выбираю я, потому что трахаю себя тоже я. Блядь, это единственное, что ты мне позволяешь!

Только в эти моменты Леонард понимал, что Паше тоже невыносимо хочется куда-то прийти из длящихся почти год отношений в скайпе, и что он, возможно, ощущает себя более открытым перед ним, нежели перед незнакомыми людьми, будучи порноактёром.

— Тогда сделай это так, как хотел бы сделать это со мной, — попросил Леонард.

Голос его сорвался на последних словах, но Паша кивнул ему, и он продолжил нести какой-то ласковый бред, только бы не замолчать. Паша срывался на крик, насаживаясь на дилдо, всем телом толкаясь навстречу сжимающей его руке, и Леонард снова сжал ладонь на собственном члене, ловя его ритм и стремительно двигаясь к концу.

Оргазм выжал его окончательно — силы, которые ещё оставались в нём после целого дня на ногах, окончательно испарились. Леонард расслабленно вытянул ноги, бездумно вытирая руку о брюки — всё равно не успел вовремя снять их и испортил нахрен… Паша на экране тяжело дышал, лёжа на боку так, чтобы смотреть в камеру.

— Блядь, почему ты просто не хочешь дать мне свой чёртов номер, — размеренно заговорил он, не вкладывая эмоции в слова — после оргазма он всегда был немного инертным, в отличие от порно, — и мне плевать на твои страхи, я бы вытрахал их из тебя нахрен…

Леонард рассмеялся — на душе у него было легко.

— Обязательно, Паш, — заверил он, — обязательно. Но не сегодня.

Паша приподнялся на локте и вдруг скривился:

— Блядь, я, кажется, зуб сломал.

— Сильно стиснул, когда кончал? — спросил Леонард, тут же переходя в профессиональный режим, и едва не выдал себя.

— Ну да, похоже… — Паша соскользнул с кровати и ушёл куда-то в сторону, а потом мрачно добавил: — Надо позвонить кое-кому, мне обещали посоветовать классного специалиста. Так что пошли спать — с утра нам с тобой предстоят не самые приятные вещи.

Леонард вздохнул и согласился:

— Ты прав. Спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи.

Паша послал ему воздушный поцелуй и отключился.

Леонард ещё секунд десять посидел и всё-таки поднялся с дивана.

Ему ещё предстояло упаковать брюки — может, в химчистке всё-таки справятся?

***

Утро не задалось от слова «совсем». Леонард проспал, простоял в пробке битых полчаса, проклиная Нью-Йорк и всех тупых водителей на его дорогах, а потом выслушал гневную тираду главного врача клиники стоматологии, в которой работал. Он был лучшим специалистом и увольнение ему не грозило — Нийота просто была афроамериканкой и частенько раздражалась. И лучше её выслушать — иначе можно в самом деле лишиться работы. Леонард так и сделал, а потом компенсировал время ожидания самых ранних своих пациентов быстротой и качеством работы.

— Следующий! — рявкнул он привычно, морально чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нового клиента…

На него, неловко улыбаясь, смотрел Паша.

Одно короткое мгновение Леонард лихорадочно вспоминал, когда проговорился, что он стоматолог, но тут же понял, что такого не было. И всё же Паша не спешил превращаться в другого пациента или исчезать из виду, как призрак.

Стоял себе и улыбался.

— Проходите, — сказал Леонард и откашлялся.

Пашина улыбка стала чуть бледнее, когда он уселся на кресло, и совсем исчезла, когда его спина коснулась мягкого дерматина.

Леонард состроил любезное лицо, пытаясь уговорить руки не трястись, потому что вчерашние события ярко и отчётливо встали у него перед глазами… И, кажется, член начал подавать признаки жизни.

«Пиздец», — резюмировал Леонард и мысленно ударился головой о стену.

— Я зуб сломал вчера, когда ел, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Паша, — вот здесь.

Открыв рот, он ткнул пальцем в свой зуб, и на спасительные две минуты Леонард превратился во врача. Он осмотрел повреждение — там выпала старая пломба и скололась часть зуба, потом озвучил план работы, чтобы для Паши никакие его действия не стали сюрпризом. Чепэл тут же оказалась рядом с ним, как всегда чутко реагируя на инструкции. Работа была объёмная, но несложная — к счастью для Паши, но для Леонарда эти сорок пять минут, за которые он обычно восстанавливал такие зубы, грозили стать настоящей вечностью.

Паша держался молодцом — работали вблизи от пульпы, Леонард старался быть максимально аккуратным, чтобы сохранить нерв, и болеть особенно не должно было, но когда Паша застонал — так же, как и в том злополучном видео, только с еле уловимой ноткой болезненности…

Леонард крепко стискивал зубы и проговаривал про себя малейшее своё действие, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе, а не на том, как стонет Паша, пока он орудует у него во рту…

«Блядь», — прокомментировал Леонард собственную мысль, а вслух сказал:

— Осталось немного, потерпите, пожалуйста.

Паша одобрительно промычал, и Леонард старательно отогнал от себя ассоциацию этого звука с минетом в том первом видео. Вернее, попытался отогнать.

Ненадолго Паша дал Леонарду передышку, когда болезненные манипуляции закончились, но едва он начал устанавливать пломбу и придавать ей нужную форму, придавливая, Паша снова начал сопровождать каждое его движение звучным коротким стоном.

К концу работы над Пашиным зубом у Леонарда яйца едва не лопались. Стояло так, что было уже больно, и только профессиональная выдержка позволила ему ровным голосом выдать Паше рекомендации и проводить из кабинета.

— Следующий есть? — спросил он у Кристины.

— Нет, — недоуменно ответила она и кивнула на часы.

Леонард перевёл на них взгляд и выдохнул — обеденный перерыв.

— Если что — звони, — сказал он и почти выбежал из кабинета.

***

В туалете на втором этаже никого не было — этаж реконструировали, и этим туалетом пользовались только сотрудники, да и то если сильно нуждались в этом.

Леонард нуждался.

Прикрыв за собой дверь кабинки, он откинулся спиной на перегородку, быстро расстегнул брюки и приспустил их вместе с трусами. Прикоснувшись ладонью к члену, Леонард зашипел — эрекция стала болезненной, и ему придётся быть очень и очень нежным…

Дверь кабинки распахнулась, и Леонард уставился на взъерошенного Пашу.

— Значит, обращайтесь, если будут проблемы, Pasha? — сквозь зубы прошипел тот, шагнул в кабинку и защёлкнул за собой задвижку.

— Блядь, — с чувством сказал Леонард, но Паша будто не заметил:

— И это ещё что! Ты серьёзно думал, что если сделаешь вид, что не знаешь меня, я не узнаю тебя по голосу?

Ладонь Паши сжалась поверх его ладони, и Леонард выругался снова.

— Tvoy blyadskiy golos, — по-русски сказал Паша.

Леонард ничего не понял, но спросить не успел — Паша опустился на колени, по-хозяйски вцепился в его бёдра и профессионально, как в порно, насадился ртом на его член, сразу же пропуская его настолько глубоко, насколько получилось — то есть почти целиком...

И Леонард знал, что это ещё не предел.

В этот миг он понял, что несмотря на совместную мастурбацию в скайпе, он никогда особенно не задумывался, что Паша на самом деле порноактёр и может всё, о чём Леонард мечтал, думал, фантазировал или чего даже не представлял. Минетов у него в жизни было довольно много, но вот такого — никогда. Зачатки самоконтроля испарились в ту же секунду, когда Паша отклонился назад, позволяя члену проскользить по своему языку, и почти коснулся кончиком носа лобка Леонарда, расслабляя горло и впуская его глубже. Леонард схватил Пашу за волосы, в порыве последней здравой мысли вцепившись зубами в собственное предплечье, и начал толкаться бёдрами в Пашин восхитительный рот, чувствуя, как судорожно сокращается горло на особенно глубоких движениях.

Паша каким-то невероятным образом умудрялся ещё и стонать между этими сумасшедшими толчками, мокро и задушенно. Леонард опустил взгляд — Паша отчаянно жмурился, но с сосредоточенным рвением сам отзывался на его толчки, плавно раскачиваясь всем телом в их ритме. Свободной рукой Леонард коснулся Пашиного подбородка и застонал, почувствовав, как бесконтрольно течёт по нему слюна…

Он, блядь, трахал Пашу в рот в долбаном туалете своей клиники!

Эта мысль его и добила. Сознательности Леонарда хватило только на то, чтобы не упасть на Пашу, кончая тому в глотку. Он выгнулся, больно ударившись затылком о перегородку кабинки, и, кажется, увидел небо в алмазах. А потом почувствовал металлический привкус на языке.

— Ты себе руку нахрен прокусил, придурок, — укоризненно сказал Паша, и Леонард открыл глаза, давя в себе желание пустить слезу от облегчения и восторга.

Паша деловито осмотрел его руку и, вздохнув, достал из заднего кармана джинсов полупустую пачку салфеток. Леонард молча позволил ему вытереть себя, потом натянул трусы и снова опустил руки.

— Ты что со мной сделал? — спросил он сипло, и Паша хихикнул:

— У тебя такой голос, будто это ты мне отсасывал только что. Минет, что же ещё.

— У меня руки не поднимаются, — сказал Леонард, на полном серьёзе чувствуя себя так, будто лишился костей.

— Это отходняк. Пройдёт, — по-врачебному серьёзно сказал Паша и снова занялся его предплечьем.

Тут Леонарда наконец осенило.

— Тебе же не двадцать пять? — спросил он тоном абсолютно уверенного в ответе человека.

— Мне тридцать, и я врач помимо той профессии, которая мне столько лет была по душе, — проворчал Паша в манере, столь похожей на его собственную, что Леонард просто сказал:

— Я должен был догадаться.

— О том, кем я работаю на самом деле? — Паша весело взглянул на него. — Ты бы всё равно ошибся по обоим пунктам.

— Ты не практикуешь? — уточнил Леонард.

— Ещё практикую, — сказал Паша, проворно обтерев укус салфеткой и добавил: — Нужно обработать. И, предупреждая твой вопрос — мой контракт с порностудией истёк неделю назад. А через неделю у меня прослушивание на Бродвее, так что и с врачебной карьерой, похоже, придётся распрощаться тоже.

Леонард смотрел на него и не верил собственным ушам.

— Я думал, ты меня обманываешь… — ошарашенно прошептал он.

— Я никогда тебе не лгал, — отрезал Паша, — и, кстати, пошёл на курсы актёрского мастерства спустя месяц после нашего знакомства. Так что у меня есть все шансы получить роль.

Леонард не знал, что сказать. И как и все нормальные люди, поступил согласно зову сердца — потянул Пашу на себя и наконец-то поцеловал его. А потом, когда после поцелуя Паша встретился с ним взглядом, ляпнул:

— Я тебя люблю.

— Ну слава богу, — рассмеялся Паша, обнимая его и щекотно дыша ему в шею, — я думал, до тебя никогда не дойдёт. Я тебя тоже.

И сейчас, стоя в обнимку с Пашей в кабинке туалета, Леонард почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым…

Впрочем, ему ещё предстояло вернуться в кабинет и доработать день, а потом Паша повёл его в бар, но это уже совершенно другая история.

* - из книги Джоджо Мойес "До встречи с тобой".  
** - Hozier - Take me to church.


End file.
